


Angelic Booty Call

by deltorafray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And maybe a tiny bit of angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas is NOT inexperienced, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Motel Room Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, hot-tub sex, not the first time, semi-rough sex, they been fucking, with a surprise bit of tenderness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltorafray/pseuds/deltorafray
Summary: Dean gets some alone time and he prays to Castiel to accompany him in some tension-relieving activities involving a hot tub and motel rooms.Set somewhere in Season 4-5





	Angelic Booty Call

As soon as the two brothers entered their motel room for the night, Sam took off his boots and collapsed on the nearest twin bed fully clothed, snoring not long after.  Dean rolled his eyes.  It wasn’t like the giant moose spent the last 6 hours behind the wheel and not snoozing in the passenger seat.  Dean set his bag down on the other bed and took off his jacket, boots, and jeans.  He picked this particular motel because he knew it had a pool and a hot tub that he hoped was still functional.  He grabbed a clean towel and stepped outside, walking to the gated area that held the pool.

It was nearly 1 am and there was no one around.  It was quiet, the pathways bathed in dim light from the flickering fluorescent lamps in front of the motel room doors.  It was a warm night out but Dean was barefoot and clad only in a thin shirt and boxers so he shivered a little at the slight breeze.  The pool area was supposed to be closed after 9pm but the flimsy gate wasn’t even locked and only creaked a little as Dean slipped through them. 

He tossed the towel and his shirt on one of the reclining chairs beside the hot tub and pressed the timer that started the bubbles.  Dean silently pumped his fist in victory as the water surface came to life.  He hesitated, then glanced around.  After making sure no one was in the vicinity, he shimmied out of his boxers and slipped in the hot tub butt-naked.

Dean sighed upon contact with the hot, bubbling water.  He settled on the bench, letting the jet stream massage at his lower back, feeling the tension seep out of his muscles.  It felt really, _really_ good.  The apocalypse didn’t leave him much time to really blow off steam.  He couldn’t remember the last time he could just relax.  Tipping his head back and looking up at the star-studded heavens, he wondered if Castiel was up there or down here on Earth somewhere on some angelic mission. 

“Hey, Cas, you got time?” he murmured quietly to the skies.  Castiel seemed to always be able to sense when Dean was thinking about him.  Sometimes Dean didn’t have to say Castiel’s name out loud.  He would just be thinking about the angel idly, daydreaming, longing, and whoosh, there he would appear.  Of course, other times Dean would call out his name out loud and Castiel wouldn’t show.  Even with his dick in his hand, jacking off frantically and moaning Castiel’s name, begging the angel to take what is so willingly offered, and Dean would still end up coming alone.  Dude’s busy, he supposed.  But you never know …

A few seconds later there was a sound of fluttering wings coming from behind him.  Dean quirked a smile, not needing to turn around to see who it was.  He wondered sometimes if other angels could hear his dirty prayers to Castiel, but he really couldn’t care less.  They sure didn’t give a shit. 

Castiel stepped around into view. “Hello Dean,” he greeted in that gravelly voice of his, stopping to stand stiffly next to the hot tub. 

Dean gave him a lazy smile, taking in his appearance.  Castiel looked the same as he always did, beige trenchcoat over a bland suit and wearing that permanently pinched expression on his face as though everything was giving him a migraine.  But behind the appearance of that lost tax accountant was a celestial being with power beyond comprehension.  With such raw power folded into an unassuming vessel, Castiel could incinerate monsters with a flick of his wrist and a flash of his brilliant, blue eyes.  He was without a doubt the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. 

“What’s up Cas?”  Dean asked, not moving from his comfortable spot.  His dick was starting to perk up as soon as he caught sight of Castiel and he started to stroke it absently under the water.

Castiel glanced up at the sky, as though briefly considering answering the question literally. He turned back to stare at Dean, like he could see right through the bubbling water and knew exactly what Dean was doing.  “You called me.”

“I did,” Dean agreed, not stopping his ministrations and gazing at Castiel through hooded eyes.  He was almost fully hard now.  “You wanna get in here with me?”

Without hesitation, Castiel stepped into the hot tub fully clothed, shoes, trenchcoat and all, getting them wet.  The sight of him wading into the water like that made Dean uneasy, like he had a feeling of déjà vu, like remembering a nightmare he had forgotten.  “Dude, don’t-“ Dean started fretfully, “Take that shit off.”

With a blink Castiel’s clothes disappeared, leaving him completely and gloriously nude in the water.  Dean relaxed and shifted his attention to the way the water was glistening on Castiel’s skin.  They’ve fooled around a couple times before, seen each other fully naked, tasted each others’ skin, usually in dark motel rooms or in Baby’s backseat.  But this was the first time they were together out in the open, under the open sky and the watchful eyes of God and heaven and all the other angels.  It made Dean hot, for some reason.  He wanted them to know hungry Castiel gets for him, how Dean can reduce him into a squirming, moaning mess, how Castiel may be an Angel of the Lord, but he was _Dean’s_ angel.

Dean bit his lip as he watched Castiel settle into the bench across from him, painfully turned on at the thought of being able to wreck this ancient powerful being.

Castiel was staring at him again, as though he knew exactly what Dean was thinking about.  He probably did.  “I can see why you enjoy this,” he said. “It’s very relaxing.”

“Hmm,” Dean mused.  “That’s one way to put it.”  He watched the dark hair behind Castiel’s ear start to curl from the steam, the water dripping down his broad shoulders.  Castiel’s physical strength was angelic and had nothing to do with his vessel’s body, muscular though it was.  Dean had experienced first hand just how immensely strong Castiel was, being able to toss around a six-foot adult male hunter in bed, or lifting him up and pinning him to the wall as Castiel fucked him mercilessly.  Dean licked his lips in anticipation, stroking himself a little faster.

Castiel rolled his eyes in exasperation.  “Come here,” he ordered, finally.

Dean got up and moved across the water and settled on Castiel’s lap, back to his chest, feeling the angel’s hard-on under his ass.  Dean settled himself facing away from Castiel, head resting on his shoulder.  He squirmed a little in Castiel’s lap, savouring the feeling of their bare skin rubbing against one another.  “I’ve missed you,” Dean murmured, turning his head to kiss Castiel’s neck, tasting his salty wet skin.

“Two weeks is a long time for you?” Castiel grunted, putting his hands on Dean’s hips, pulling him flush against his body, his hardening cock slotting in the cleft of Dean’s ass. 

“Are you saying you don’t miss me?” Dean teased, one arm coming up to hook around Castiel’s neck, fingers carding through his wet hair while his ass ground tantalizing circles on the angel’s crotch.

Castiel’s hands rested on Dean’s hips, guiding his movements under the water.  “I’ve lived for milennia without carnal pleasure.  But mere months after raising you from perdition and you’ve already claimed me so thoroughly.”  Castiel nipped hungrily at the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder, the scrape of his teeth making Dean moan.  “How impudent of you.”

Dean gripped harder at the hairs on the back of Castiel’s neck and pushed his ass further onto Castiel’s erection. “You claimed me first,” Dean breathed, shrugging the shoulder that bore Castiel’s red handprint. 

Castiel smiled, leaning in to catch Dean’s lips in a kiss. “That I did,” he murmured against Dean’s mouth.  They kissed deeply, lips parting to lick into each other’s mouths.  Dean moaned into the kiss as he felt Castiel’s large hands in the water moving between his legs, the fingers of one hand rubbing at the pucker of his hole while the other hand curled around his cock.  Water doesn’t make for very good lubricant but Dean suddenly felt the water around his asshole getting thicker, resembling the slick of lube.

Dean laughed breathlessly.  “Fucking an angel has its perks – _ah_!”  He was cut off by a moan as Castiel slipped a single finger inside him, eased by the slippery water thickened by his grace.   Castiel stretched Dean’s hole to slip in another finger while his other hand started stroking Dean’s cock.  Dean whimpered as Castiel continued kissing and fingering him, trapped in the embrace of his arms, writhing helplessly as the angel played him like an instrument.

“Does that feel good, Dean?” Castiel murmured lowly against Dean’s mouth, three fingers moving inside him now.  

“Uh-huh, _so good_ ,” Dean whined and arched his back in pleasure when Castiel rubbed against his prostate.  “ _Ah_ , right there!” Castiel trailed wet kisses down Dean’s neck started sucking a hickey there.  Dean threw his head back, panting hard, and through the haze of lust, remembered that he was outside, out in the open, with nothing but the twinkling stars above his head.   He felt so exposed and vulnerable with his legs splayed wide on the angel’s lap.    

“You’d let me take you right here, wouldn’t you?” Castiel’s voice was husky with lust, finger-fucking Dean into a whimpering mess.  Castiel’s arms were a solid pressure around his waist as he played with his hole and cock.  Dean was breathing heavily as Castiel pleasured him with his large hands. “You don’t care that we’re out in the open like this.  You just need something in your tight, hungry hole.”

“Nggh, _fuck_ -“ Dean moaned, pushing his ass back to take Cas’s thick fingers deeper inside him.  “Yeah, Cas, I need you to fuck me.  Fucking _take_ me.”

“Hmm,” Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck, the scrape of his stubble making him shiver.  “I think I prefer you a bit more comfortable.”  He kissed the sensitive spot behind Dean’s ear and murmured, “hang on, sweetheart.”

In a flutter of wings, Dean felt his body get pulled irresistibly through space.  He gasped as he blinked and found himself completely dry of the chlorinated water, flat on his back on the bed of an empty motel room, his hole suddenly just as empty, with Castiel hovering over him, propped up on his elbows. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Dean complained, running his hands up Castiel’s biceps, up his broad, muscled shoulders, and looping his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Dean was by no means a small man, but he certainly felt it pinned on the lumpy mattress under Castiel’s weight.  He loved that Castiel can overpower him so easily but he’s never felt more safe.  Dean spread his legs to allow Castiel to slot between them, their cocks sliding against each other in a delicious grind, their pre-cum slicking the way.  Dean bucked his hips up as Castiel thrust down onto him, moaning as they traded wet filthy kisses.

Suddenly Castiel pulled off, making Dean whine at the loss, then quickly situated himself between Dean’s open legs, pushing his thighs higher to expose his hole.  “Caas, what-“ Dean cut off with a  mewl as Castiel bent down to lick a hot stripe across his hole.  His rim was still sensitive and stretched from being fingered in the hot tub and Dean jerked in pleasure as Castiel dipped his tongue in. 

“Ah, _ah Cas-_ “ Dean gasped as Cas inserted a thick finger along with his thrusting tongue.  Another finger joined in to slide in and out of Dean’s hole, stretching out his walls as Castiel’s tongue slid between them, slicking the way.  His hole felt so sloppy and open and he wanted to have Castiel’s cock in him so bad, he felt like he was going to explode.  “Baby, please-“

Castiel hummed, pulling off to look up at Dean but keeping his fingers thrusting in and out of his slick hole.  “Tell me what you need.”  Castiel pressed open-mouthed kisses on the insides of Dean’s thighs as he casually fingerfucked him.  “My fingers aren’t enough for you, are they, boy? Do you want more?”

Dean gazed up at Castiel through hooded eyes, so unbelievably turned on.  He had one arm hooked under Dean’s knee, bending down to nip at the pale freckled skin of his thighs.  The muscles in Castiel’s other arm flexed magnificently with every thrust of his fingers, making Dean moan with each hit to his prostate.  “Please, Cas-“

“Hmm?”

“Please, I need- _ah_! I need your cock.”

“And where do you want it, sweetheart?”

“Inside,” Dean breathed.  “I need it inside me.  Please, Cas, fuck me with that big cock”

Castiel withdrew his fingers with a squelch and moved to hold himself up with one hand over Dean’s body, the other spreading the remaining lube all over his cock.  He groaned at the contact, jacking himself slowly while gazing down at Dean with eyes wide with lust. “You’re so beautiful sprawled under me like this.  You’re so good for me.  The _righteous man_ ,” Castiel murmured reverently, lowering himself to rub his slick cock teasingly over Dean’s ass, the head catching at his sloppy rim.  “And you’re all mine, Dean.  No one else gets to have you.” Castiel lined up his cock against Dean’s hole.  “Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Cas” Dean gasped as Castiel pushed his way inside in a slow torturous glide.  “Only for you.”  Dean was breathing heavily, overwhelmed with the feeling of being stuffed full as Castiel bottomed out.  “Oh God, _Cas_ ”

“Do not take the Lord’s name in vain,” Castiel murmured, pulling out until only the tip stayed past his rim before slamming back in, drawing a keening noise out of Dean. 

Dean moaned as Castiel began thrusting hard into him, rocking him up the mattress with every slam of his hips.  Dean hooked both legs over Castiel’s waist, nails scratching at his back as he held on for dear life.  Castiel fucked him like he does everything else, relentlessly, with great focus and determination.  He shifted and the change in angle made him hit Dean’s prostate head on with every hard shove of his cock.

“Ah, right there, baby, right there!  Fuck, Cas, it’s _so good_!” Dean desperately kissed and nipped at the skin of Castiel’s neck, his shoulders, anywhere he can get his mouth on.  Dean’s cock was trapped between them, the friction from Castiel’s thrusting making it weep pre-cum, taking his pleasure higher and higher.

“You feel so tight around me,” Castiel growled, hitching both Dean’s legs up onto his shoulder, practically folding him in half as he fucked into him brutally. “You drive me crazy, Dean.  I can never control myself around you.”

Dean moaned helplessly at the the onslaught of the heavenly cock driving relentlessly into him.  “Cas, _fuck_ , I’m gonna-“ Dean cut off with a muffled noise as Castiel slotted his lips against his, kissing him deep and filthy.  Dean grunted into Castiel’s mouth, “Baby, I’m-“ Dean screamed as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, rushing through him like a divine wrath.  Castiel groaned in ecstasy as he fucked Dean through his climax, spilling his cum into Dean’s hole, the spasmodic grip of Dean’s walls milking him for all he’s worth.

Castiel slowed down his movements as he lowered Dean’s legs back on the mattress.  Dean let out a small whimper, feeling the soreness of his leg muscles after having been bent upwards for so long.  Castiel leaned down to kiss him and they made out lazily for several moments as their breathing slowed down.  Dean always loved this part, the juxtaposition of tenderness after a hard, ruthless fuck.  He melted into the kiss, feeling boneless in a way only a mind-blowing orgasm could create. 

Castiel’s softened cock slipped out gently from Dean’s tender hole as he shifted to lie down beside him.  Castiel looked down and rubbed his fingers against the swollen rim, watching his cum ooze out before pushing it back in.

“Cas, don’t,” Dean whined, trying to squirm away but Castiel held him still.

“Does it hurt?” Cas asked, continuing to play lightly at Dean’s used hole.

“Not really, it’s just weird.”

“It pleases me to see you like this,” Castiel declared, making Dean groan in embarrassment.  “Sex isn’t nearly as interesting to watch when it’s not you.”

“Perv,” Dean retorted, smiling lazily at his lover.  They stared at each other for a few moments, a rare small smile tugging at Castiel’s lips that made Dean feel like the sun was growing inside his chest. 

“I can’t stay long,” Castiel said finally. 

Dean tried to hide his disappointment.  “One more for the road?” Dean asked, tilting his head up for a kiss, hoping he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt.

Castiel cupped Dean’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  Dean gripped at his wrist as he reciprocated with as much passion as he could muster, in almost like a silent plead for the angel to stay. 

But Castiel was shitty at taking subtle hints and even shittier at goodbyes.  Without warning, he disappeared with a flutter of his invisible wings, leaving Dean naked and alone in an empty motel room still covered in both their cum.

“Dammit, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this took me WAY too long to write. Don't worry too much about whatever scant amount of plot I have here, so sorry if it's a little OOC. This is mostly just for me to practice getting comfortable writing porn, and I gotta say, it's harder (eyyy) than it looks. If anyone's got some constructive criticism or advice on writing this stuff, please leave them in the comments. I would super-appreciate it.
> 
> Also, for those astute readers, the part where Dean freaks out when Cas walks in the water fully clothed is a nod to his season 7 death. Kinda like a premonition feeling.


End file.
